


Happy Accidents

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: American Collegiate Sports, Awkward Kylo, Basketball player Hux, College AU, F/F, F/M, Fencing, Fluff, Football player Finn and Phasma, He kind of is, Kylo is not a dick, Latino Spitfire Poe, Leia is the President of the University, Luke is a Prof, M/M, Martial Artist Rey, Multi, Pole Vaulter Poe, Sprinter Jessika, Well - Freeform, but only because he is so awkward, he is such a fluffy little nerd, meet cute, pure fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fender bender wasn't exactly the best way to start off a relationship, but it sort of worked for the two of them so who was Kylo to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so many thanks that need to be given for this. First, thank you so so so so so much to the darkpilot skype group for encouraging this, seriously you guys are amazing and I know I kind of promised a one shot, but this thing is turning into a beast so I went for the chapter fic.
> 
> Also Geniiied on Tumblr (I'm on my mobile and can't really link directly to your tumblr, but if I could...so much thanks to be given!!!!!!!!!!!) for helping out with the spanish profanity, so fun to add to this fic.
> 
> Alright, now to the actual content stuff. For those of you who aren't familiar with American Collegiate Sports, there are various divisions that Universities are placed in for collegiate sports and for the most part Division I is the most competitive and the one that gets most of the publicity in the States. Usually if your one of the top athletes in your sport in Division I you will end up going professional with whatever sport your in, not always obviously, but the best of the best in DI do sometimes go on to compete professionally after they graduate even in the sports like track that aren't hugely popular in the US.

_Crunch_............

 

This was not how he wanted his day to start, not in the slightest, but with his luck he wasn’t particularly surprised.

 

Kylo pulled forward, back into his parking space before climbing out of his car to survey the damage.  Nothing but a small scratch to the fender of his BMW, well that was a small blessing, but when he turned to survey the damage to the other car his eyes widened in horror.  The dent in the other car’s fender was small, hardly noticeable, but it was also on the fender of a 1971 Ferrari 246 GT that aside from the dent was in perfect condition.  This is not the sort of car that was going to be cheap to fix.

 

What’s worse, he needed to get to class, like now, and really the only option he had left was to leave the owner of this beautiful car a note of apology that included his information.  Or it would have been the only option he had if he hadn’t spent a good five minutes gawking at the car, just enough time for the owner of said car to make his way out of the athletic complex and into the parking lot.  

 

“Aww, come on, seriously,” called out a voice from behind where Kylo was standing.  “This is not what I needed after a 5 am practice.”

 

Kylo turned around and was rendered utterly speechless.  The man who was striding towards, presumably the owner of the Ferrari, was quite literally the prettiest human being Kylo had ever seen, and that was saying something considering that he was related to Rey.  

 

He was small, maybe a head shorter than Kylo with a mop of messy black curls that were soaked with sweat.  Even beneath a hastily thrown on jacket Kylo could make out broad shoulders that tapered down to a slim waist.  

 

“Look man, I know this sucks, but I’m sure you and I’m sure you and I have places to be and classes to get to.  Let’s just exchange info quick and then our insurance will sort all of this out.  It’s not a big deal that you nailed my car.”  His eyes were dark and soft, inordinately kind and his voice surprisingly calm for someone who was surveying the damage to a car that probably cost more than most houses.

 

Kylo was utterly smitten from that moment on, and so of course the first thing out of his mouth was exactly the last thing he would ever want to say to someone so unfairly attractive and kind.  “Well maybe if you hadn’t done such a crap job parking we wouldn’t be in this position.”  And ok, the Ferrari hadn’t exactly been parked great and the back end was sticking out more than just a little bit, but even Kylo knew that was uncalled for.

 

So he shouldn’t have been surprised in the slightest when the tiny latino slip of a man fought back.  “Really, you hit me and you’re going to start acting like the bag of dicks here.  If anything I have the right to be bitching here, you damaged my baby.”

 

Kylo would always get a bit defensive when he felt like he was being attacked, it was a fault that his friends, Phasma and Hux, would often exploit and it had never been more of a problem that it was now.  “It’s a bit of a pretentious car to be driving around campus anyway.”

 

Kylo could practically see the other man’s teeth grinding.  “I inherited that car from my mother _pendejo.  _ I rebuilt the whole fucking thing myself,” and whoa, angry spanish should not be that much of a turn on in this particular situation.  

 

They were starting to attract a crowd now too.  Rey and her tag along, FN something he thinks, were making their way across the lot towards the other man and he also caught sight of Hux and Phasma making their way towards him.  

 

“Look, I’m trying to be civil even though this is the last thing I want to deal with after a morning practice, so would you please stop being such an asshat and just give me your information.”

 

Practice?  Kylo glanced down at the man’s shirt, taking in the way the sweat soaked material stretched across his chest with the words “Resistance Pole Vault” emblazoned  on it in bright orange.  “Pole vault,” Kylo snorted out, “I can’t imagine your particularly good at it, your so tiny.”  Why was he even saying this, he knew nothing about pole vault.  Why is it that the filter between his brain and his mouth evaporated the moment he was confronted with someone who he found this attractive.  

 

Clearly that struck a nerve, because the next thing he knew the other man was launching himself at him, Rey and her tag along only just catching him before he mauled Kylo, spewing profanities, most of which he could not understand.  He managed to catch things like “asshole” and “fucking dick” but his words quickly devolved into angry spanish and he had no idea what _hijo su puta madre_ or _vete a la verga culero_ meant, but he doubted they were particularly complimentary.

 

“Ok, this is clearly not going to work,” he heard Rey mutter before grabbing her friend around the waist and slinging him over her shoulder.  Had Kylo not already known how strong Rey was he would have been impressed, but since he knew exactly what she was capable of the picture they painted was more amusing than surprising. 

 

“Alright Poe,” she chastised, “I’m going to take you back to the locker rooms and shove you into an ice bath until you cool off enough to act sensibly.  Then after that we can get Kylo’s information, ok.”

 

The man, Poe apparently, didn’t respond, he just continued to shout obscenities as Rey carried him off back towards the athletic complex a few other onlookers trailing behind them.

 

“Well, you certainly know how to pick them don’t you,” noted Hux, his smug voice making Kylo want to punch him.  He refrained, but barely.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

It was Phasma and not Hux who answered him.  “That was Poe Dameron.”

 

“And?” that didn’t actually mean anything to him.

 

Phasma just rolled her eyes and shoved her blond bangs back off of her forehead.  “You truly don’t pay attention to any other sport but your own do you.”

 

That was false, mostly.  He was a part of the fencing team, but he also cared about the men’s basketball team and the football team out of support for Hux - even though he was a pretentious ass - and Phasma and he was aware that New Republic University had a number of very successful athletic teams, but he knew nothing of how successful the track and field team was.

 

“Poe Dameron is the number one ranked pole vaulter in the country.  He was the Division I National Champion in Indoor Track last year and would have also been the Champion in Outdoor Track had he not broken his arm in the second meet of the season when his pole snapped on him.  He was only a sophomore too.  They’re saying he’s going to be a fixture in the professional circuit and at the Olympics once he graduates, that is if he doesn’t opt to go on and get his Masters in engineering.  MIT has already expressed interest in him.”

 

Impressive, although Kylo worked very hard to keep his thoughts off of his face.

 

“He’s the best athlete in the University and very likely to be valedictorian of his class, that has to mean something to you,” Hux sounded almost exasperated.

 

Kylo shrugged, trying to maintain his cool facade even though his mind was spiraling down towards the gutter as he considered what that sort of athleticism might translate into in the bedroom.  “He still didn’t need to act out like he did, that was uncalled for.

 

Phasma just snorted out a laugh while Hux threw his arms up in defeat.

 

__

 

Kylo was given a four hour reprieve before Poe hunted him down once more.  It was just before his comparative religions class when he heard it, a familiar and increasingly hostile voice.

 

“Hey, asswipe, I need your information.”

 

Thankfully it was still early and there weren’t many people in the classroom yet, but there were still enough for it to be completely mortifying.

 

Even worse, Poe literally vaulted over the row of desks behind Kylo and landed oh so gracefully in the chair next to him.  Once again Kylo couldn’t help but consider what Poe might be like in bed.

 

“How did you even find me,” he managed to sputter out.

 

It must have come out a bit more defensive than he thought because Poe’s eyes narrowed and his mouth thinned into a firm line.  “Rey, your cousin apparently, told me you would be here.  We still need to exchange contact information.”

 

“Oh right,” was the only response he could muster up.  He had actually forgotten that, after all there had been essentially no damage to his car and he had really assumed he wouldn’t ever see Poe again, that the man would just fix the dent himself since he had rebuilt the car himself.

 

“Yeah, so.......” Poe threw a slip of paper at him and then made some sort of grabby motion with his hands.  “Info, now so I can avoid sitting through any of the hell that is comparative religions.”

 

Kylo glanced back at the clock, only a few minutes until class started then, before scribbling his contact information on a slip of paper and handing it off to Poe.

 

“Thanks man,” Poe responded before taking the paper and climbing back to his feet.  “I’d say see you around, but yeah, I think we’ve both expressed our mutual disdain for each other already.”  Kylo could only stare as the other man flounced out of the room, nodding to Professor Skywalker as he slipped out of the door.

 

Luke walked down the aisle towards the front of the room, only stopping briefly by Kylo’s  desk, reaching down to gently tap his chin.  “You might want to close that, you’ll catch flies.”

 

Kylo’s mouth, which he hadn’t even realized had fallen open snapped shut with an audible click, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

“He has that affect on others from time to time,” Luke consoled as though it somehow made this better.

 

__

 

After that encounter and once their insurance companies had handled everything he had been certain he would never see Poe again, after all, New Republic University had a massive student body.  But it seems like fate had other plans.

 

It was three weeks after the incident, as he was now calling it in his head and he was supposed to be picking Rey up for a family gathering, their grandparents sixtieth wedding anniversary.  She was also late, again.

 

He’d been waiting in the car outside the mechanical engineering building for fifteen minutes before he became irritated enough to go and hunt for her himself.

 

Most of the classrooms were empty, it was almost five o’clock on a Friday after all, so he had to look through a few rooms before he managed to find a living breathing human being.

 

It was near the back of the building in one of the shop classes that he found someone beneath a car, clearly tinkering with something.  Assuming it was Rey and not even bothering to note that the pair of legs sticking out from beneath the car were decidedly not the legs of women. he planted one foot between where the others legs were splayed and used it to tug the creeper, and by extension the person on it, out from beneath the car.

 

“The fuck....what kind of asshole...”  Of course it was Poe, because this is exactly what his life had turned into now.

 

He looked amazing though, on his back blinking up at Kylo, dressed in an oil stained white tank top and a loose fitting pair of jeans, a smudge of oil on his cheek.  Dear God, Kylo was so far gone for him.  “Sorry, was looking for Rey, thought she was you.”  Kylo managed to shock himself a bit there, he thinks that might have been the first civil thing he had ever said to Poe.

 

Clearly Poe was just as surprised because all he did for a good two minutes before he manages to respond was blink up at Kylo.  “She ran to the bathroom a few minutes ago to change, she should be back any second.”

 

“Thanks,” Kylo responded and then they descended into awkward silence.   What was he even supposed to say at this point after they’d had such a horrible start to their.....what would you even call it, relationship? acquaintanceship? Certainly not friendship.  

 

“So....did the insurance get your car taken care of?” he started out awkwardly not really knowing what else to say.

 

“Ummm, yeah,” Poe sat up on the creeper but didn’t even bother standing, just brought his knees up to rest his arms on them and started up at Kylo.  “Good as new.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Silence again, neither really knowing what else to say.  In moments like this Kylo always wished he had his cousin’s gift for making people feel at ease, for being able to make friends with almost everyone she met, or at the very least his uncle’s calming presence or his father’s quick wit, anything to make him less socially awkward, and what was taking Rey so long.

 

“Look,” Kylo started, finally figuring on what he really needed to say, what they both needed to maybe start again.  “I’m sorry,” he shuffled back and forth on his feet for a minute, “we started out on the wrong foot and clearly I was a bit of a jerk.”  Poe snorted but remained silent, allowing Kylo to continue on.  “But it seems like we’re going to keep running into each other so can we maybe start over.”

 

Poe climbed to his feet now, nodding as he did.  “Yeah, I may have over-reacted a bit too, so start fresh,” Poe responded, holding his hand out to Kylo.  “I’m Poe Dameron, nice to meet you.”

 

Kylo took his hand, marveling at how warm it felt in his own hand, the way Poe’s dark skin contrasted so nicely to Kylo’s own pale skin.  “Kylo Ren, pleasure.

 

And ok, so Kylo might have held on to Poe’s hand for a bit too long, and stared at the other man’s pretty dark eyes a bit too much, but oddly enough, it seemed as though Poe didn’t really mind.

 

“Alright, I’m ready to go,” Rey, as always, had impeccable timing.  “Oh, Kylo, you’re here, sorry I took so long, lost track of time.”

 

Kylo turned peered over his shoulder at Rey, she looked lovely as always, dressed in a soft, flowing Maxi dress, her hair a mess of curls.  “It’s ok, it wasn’t that long,” it was, and normally he wouldn’t hesitate to voice his irritation, but something about this situation, about Poe’s presence, was calming, was like a balm over all of that anger that had always been simmering under the surface.  “Ready to go?” he asked, finally turning around to face Rey, finally turning his back on Poe.

 

“Ready whenever you are,” Rey responded with a knowing glint in her eyes.

 

__

 

He wasn’t stalking Poe, he swears.  It was just that he still felt that he needed to make things up to Poe, that his original apology wasn’t quite enough to make up for how much of an ass he had been, and for causing damage to a very, very expensive car.

 

So he had started leaving gifts at Poe’s house.  He had gotten the address off of Rey, it was a small ranch on the north end of campus, apparently he actually owned the house as well.  

 

The first one hadn’t been much.  Rey had said that he loved Star Wars and so he got him a little X-Wing figurine to hang from his mirror, left a tiny note of apology with it.

 

He found out later from Rey that Poe had been absolutely delighted by the gift and had cooed over it for days.  

 

So he kept leaving gifts, one every few days.  It started out small, a new chalk bag for when he would go climbing with Rey on the weekends, that washer toss game people played on their lawn in the summer that Poe apparently loved to play with his roommate Finn, Rey’s tag along, an oversized teddy bear, things like that.  All of it was just small, cheap stupid little things that were only meant to make Poe smile.

 

As time went along the gifts got bigger and bigger.  It’s not Kylo’s fault, it’s just, well, he was a trust fund kid who had way more money than he would ever need and being able to spend that money on someone else actually felt really, really nice.  So over time the gifts became more and more expensive, a new set of climbing ropes, various parts for the cars and motorcycles Poe tinkered with in his classes, a new gaming system.  Apparently for Poe the final straw was the ten thousand dollar mountain bike showing up on his doorstep.

 

When Poe finally confronted Kylo about the gifts it was once again just before the start of his comparative religions class.  Kylo nearly choked on the sip of water he had just taken when Poe slipped gracefully into the seat next to him.

 

“So the little gifts were cute at first but I’m going to have to ask you to stop, it’s starting to freak out the neighbors, and the mail man actually,” Despite the reproach in his voice was smiling and that alone caused warmth to bloom in Kylo’s chest.

 

“It’s nothing, really, just trying to make it up to you for how I acted,” Kylo was blushing, he was sure of it, but at lease his voice didn’t tremble as he spoke.

 

“And you did, with the first gift, every one after that was just a bit too much.”

 

Yep, definitely blushing.  “Really, it was the least I could do.”

 

“A mountain bike is not the least you could do, not in the slightest,” Poe deadpanned.  “But really, no more gifts, ok?”

 

Kylo could only nod, once again not really knowing what he could possibly say.

 

Poe just grinned, wide smile lighting up his face.  “Awesome, but now I need to do what I can to make it up to you for over-reacting.  So, what do you say, drinks?  Tomorrow night?”

 

“I.....um.....I,” was this actually happening.  “I, yes, yes I would love to,” Kylo finally managed to stutter out.

 

“Awesome, meet me tomorrow night at Maz Kanata’s, 9 pm.  We could go earlier, but I have a dinner with the team and Rey mentioned you have late practice anyway but if that doesn’t work let me know.”  Kylo could only nod again, marveling at this lovely man before him who was going a mile a minute.  “Alright awesome, here’s my number,” he slid a piece of paper across the desk to Kylo, “Text me if you can’t make it ok,” another nod, “Awesome, well I’ll see you tomorrow night then.”

 

And then just like that Poe was gone again, dodging around Professor Skywalker and spitting out a quick greeting before leaving the room.  He was a hurricane, coming into Kylo’s life and throwing everything in disarray, leaving him in completely off kilter.

 

“It sounds like that went well,” Luke commented cheerfully as he passed Kylo’s desk.

 

Kylo’s only response was to glare at the old man’s back as he made his way to the front of the room.  Wonderful, news of this would certainly reach his parents now.

 

__

 

Kylo was a bit early to Maz’s, maybe ten minutes, dressed in one of his favorite black sweaters and a pair of dark jeans.  He’d been meticulous when he picked out his clothing for tonight, choosing an outfit that would highlight his best features.  More than a few appreciative glances were thrown his way as he waited for Poe and while he had no interest in any of the unwashed masses that frequented this bar, it did help to settle his nerves and reaffirm how good he actually looked.  He just hoped Poe would appreciate it.

 

“Ben Solo, never thought I would see you here,” Maz was a tiny elderly women with huge glasses that made her look like some sort of odd insect, but she ruled her bar with an iron fist and while Kylo may have come to blows over the use of that name by anyone else, he knew that his objections to it would fall on deaf ears here.

 

Still, he had to at least try, “It’s Kylo Ren, and I’m meeting something.”

 

Maz didn’t really respond, just tsked and went about her business.

 

Maz’s dismissal would have bothered Kylo more, but Poe arrived only a moment later serving as the perfect distraction.  

 

Poe was gorgeous, always, but tonight he was practically glowing.  Smile plastered across his face, messy curls looking glossy and soft in the low light, dark jeans hugging his ass perfectly, tight black shirt showing off a delicious expanse of muscle.  Kylo may have drawn a few gazes, but Poe had heads snapping towards him left and right as he made his way towards Kylo.

 

“I....you....I mean, wow, you look fantastic,” Kylo was cursing the way this man could render him completely inarticulate with nothing more than a glance, it was becoming exceptionally problematic for him.  With the way he’d managed to embarrass himself lately Poe must think him a bumbling idiot.

 

Although apparently not based on the way Poe’s smile grew even brighter at Kylo’s words.  “You’re not so bad yourself,” Kylo didn’t miss the appreciative glint in Poe’s eyes as he glanced up and down the length of Kylo’s torso.  “You order yet?”

 

“No, not yet,” Kylo responded.

 

“Awesome, first round is on me,” Poe leaned over the bar to flag down a bar tender, giving Kylo a few moments to admire his fantastic ass, seriously, you could bounce a quarter off of that thing.  Poe ordered a beer while Kylo opted for a scotch and once they had their drinks they found a nice secluded corner on the far side of the bar.

 

It was a bit uncomfortable at first, stilted, like they were both grasping at straws for things to talk about.  It was exactly the sort of awkward first date experience that had turned Kylo off to dating since he was fifteen, but the moment they discovered their mutual love of Lord of the Rings it was like the flood gates opened and the conversation just flowed from that to every other topic under the sun.  Kylo learned that Poe had been orphaned four years ago at seventeen.  His mother had passed away when he was eight, a car accident, and then his father had died from cancer when he was seventeen.  His mother had been a pilot in the Air Force, born in Guatemala and came over to the States when she was two.  His father, a mechanical engineer for the Department of Defense, had been born in the U.S. but his family was originally from Columbia.  When they’d died Poe had been left enough money to get through college, which he had used instead to buy a house on campus since his scholarship had covered his schooling, and the Ferrari.  His parents had originally bought it off of an antiques dealer when Poe was seven with the intent of rebuilding it together with their son, but after his mother had died his father hadn’t had it in him to even touch the car and so it had been left to Poe, with the guidance of his grandfather, to rebuild it himself.  He loved that car, it was the last thing he really had left of his mother, of either of his parents.

 

Kylo even found himself opening up, spilling the story about the estrangement between him and his father, something only Rey had previously been privy to, and how it had essentially torn his parents marriage apart.  His parents were on civil terms, but the relationship wasn’t what it once was and he knew it was his fault.

 

They were just discussing the new Rogue Squadron movie that would be coming out when someone shouted Poe’s name from across the crowded room.  

 

“Jess,” Poe shouted back when he caught sight of a dark haired girl shoving her way through the crowd. 

 

When she finally managed to shove her way through the crowd it turned out she also had Rey and Finn in tow.  She had one arm wrapped around Rey’s waist while Finn had slung his arm over Rey’s shoulders, hand idly twirling this new girls hair as well.

 

Poe took one look at the three of them before bursting out in laughter, “When did this happen?” he managed to get out between giggles.

 

“About the same time this did,” the girl deadpanned in return, pointing at Kylo and Poe.  “Speaking of which, introduce me Dameron.”

 

Poe let out an exasperated sigh, but the fond smile didn’t leave his face.  “Kylo, this is Jessika Pava, she’s a sprinter on our team, Jess, this is Kylo, he’s on the fencing team.”

 

“You mean the dickwad that hit your car?”

 

“Watch it Pava,” Poe warned.

 

“Whatever Dameron, you going to get me a drink now or not, I think you owe me if I remember correctly.”

 

Poe’s only response was to roll his eyes as he tried to flag down the bartender again.  Unfortunately the man was busy on the other side of the bar.  “Damn, looks like I’ll have to go to him, what do you want Jess?”

 

“Vodka tonic.”

 

“Great, can I grab anyone anything else?”

 

“None for me,” Rey answered, “designated driver tonight.”

 

“I’m good,” added Finn.

 

“Kylo?” Poe asked as he hopped down from his stool.

 

Kylo glanced down, only now realizing that he had drained his scotch, funny, he couldn’t quite remember when that had happened.  “I’ll take another scotch if that’s ok.”

 

“No shit it’s ok, so a vodka tonic and a scotch, I’ll be right back,” he said before disappearing in the crowd.

 

Kylo’s eyes stayed locked on Poe as he pushed through the crowd to the bar so he may have jumped a bit when Jessika addressed him.

 

“So, you’re Rey’s cousin?”

 

Kylo’s gaze shifted off of where Poe was leaning up against the bar, ordering and making small talk with the bartender, and back to the girl.  “I am,” he responded, not really certain where this conversation was going.

 

“Jess, be nice,” Rey cautioned.

 

“I will,” Jessika responded, hard eyes locked on Kylo, “just as soon as I make sure he’s not going to fuck over my best friend.”

 

“I would never,” Kylo found himself saying before he could even think about the words coming out of his mouth.  He meant it though, he cared for Poe, a lot, more than he had ever cared for anyone he had known for so little time.

 

“Good,” Jessika stated, voice sounding pleased, “Cause he’s dated a couple of real assholes that treated him like shit.  A lot of people out there who have wanted him for how he looks or for his accomplishments but who never gave a flying fuck about the real Poe Dameron and if I find out that your one of those people I will fuck you up.  Then when I’m done with you I’ll give the rest of the track team a crack at you.  We protect our own and if you hurt him we will make sure that you never even get the opportunity to hurt anyone ever again, am I clear.

 

“Crystal,” Kylo answered, “and I wouldn’t, hurt him that is, he doesn’t deserve that.”

 

Jessika opened her mouth to say something else, but Kylo’s eyes had already strayed off of her and back to Poe, who had been waylaid on his way back to them by a mountain of the man who was starting to get more than a little handsy.

 

Kylo was out of his seat in a second, ready to intervene, but Rey planted one hand on his chest halting him.  “Give him a second Kylo, Poe can take care of himself and doesn’t need you playing the role of possessive boyfriend this soon in a relationship.”

 

“We’re not...”

 

“Yeah, whatever, if you’re not yet you will be by the end of the night.  But seriously Kylo, let Poe handle himself, he’s pretty capable at turning away an unwanted suitor when he needs to.”

 

She was right, of course, so Kylo sat back down, even though he was seething, watching the other man get progressively handsier and handsier with Poe even as the smaller man tried to politely turn him down and step around him to get back to their corner.  In fact, watching Poe now Kylo realized he must have the patience of a saint, had it been him he would have already decked the man.

 

Although it looks like Poe’s patience ran out the moment the man got one meaty hand on his ass, dragging their bodies flush against each other. 

 

Kylo saw red, but before he could even jump into action Poe had thrown both drinks in the other mans face and kneed him in the balls.

 

“No means no you fucking asshole,” he heard Poe say before shoving past everyone else and back to their corner.  

 

“Where’s my drink Dameron,” Jessika snarked when he was back within earshot.  “I didn’t give you permission to use it to ward off assholes.”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Poe commented, absently rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, “I guess I still owe you one,” he added as he stepped around the trio and back to Kylo’s side.  “Sorry about your scotch too.”

 

“Do you want to get out of here,” and wow, where did that come from, Kylo was never this forward, with anyone.

 

Poe looked equally stunned for a moment, his response breathy and quite, “umm, yeah, my place?  It’s close enough that we can walk, hang out, talk some more?  I’ve got some decent booze there.”

 

“Sounds great,” Kylo responded, taking Poe’s hand and twining their fingers together, “I took a cab here and you aren't too far from my place anyway.  Lead the way.”

 

Poe said a quick goodbye to the other’s before leading Kylo out of the bar through one of the back entrances.

 

“Use protection,” he heard Jessika shout after them.

 

“Fuck you Pava,” Poe shouted back over his shoulder.

 

“You wish Dameron,” he heard just as the slipped out the back door.

 

“Sorry about Jess, she can be a bit much sometimes, and that whole display in there,” Poe said as he stopped them just outside the bar.  “I, err, well, I didn’t think he would go quite that far and I was just trying to put him down softly up to that point.”

 

“It’s fine,” Kylo interrupted gently.  “Jessika was fine,” he paused before adding on the last train of thought, unsure if the admission might be a bit much this early on and then deciding _fuck it_ he was so far gone for Poe at this point that he really didn’t care if it was too much too soon, “And seeing you handle yourself was pretty hot anyway.”

 

That dragged a laugh out of Poe, “It was huh, I’ll keep that in mind, so, home?”

 

“Lead the way.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Poe didn't release Kylo's hand the whole walk home, and when they arrived he only dropped it to hunt through his pockets for his keys. 

That fact left Kylo with a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach, but even that wasn't quiet enough to keep his own insecurities about why Poe was doing this at bay. "Poe?" He asked quietly. 

"Hmmmm," Poe hummed out as he tugged his keys from his pants pocket, glancing up and Kylo through his lashes in a way that pulled an audible swallow from the taller man. 

"I....you don't have to do this, for the gifts and stuff...hang out with me that is, you don't...."

Poe cut off the rest of that sentence by stepping forward into Kylo's space and rising up on his tip toes to plant a soft kiss on Kylo's lips. 

It wasn't much of anything, soft and chaste, little more than a brief touch, but it was maybe the best kiss Kylo had ever received. 

"I'm not doing this because I feel like I owe you," Poe stated, coming back down so he was standing flat on his feet but making no move to step back from where he stood, a few scant inches between them. "I like you, maybe even more than I realize already. You're a bit of a dick, but only because your so worried about saying the wrong thing and disappointing someone. You get tongue tied when you see me because you actually care about me. You grew up with a family that put far too much pressure on you and managed to almost drive you away, but you still visit your mother once a week and you hang out with Rey regularly. But most importantly you care about me for me and not for what I represent or who I am, it's refre......." This time it was Kylo's turn to cut Poe off. Acting completely on instinct and doing the one thing he had wanted to do since he had hit his car. He shoved Poe back against his front door and pressed forward into a kiss that was all tongues and teeth, one hand coming up to fist in Poe's hair, the other down Poe's hip, gripping in a way that was sure to leave bruises long after this encounter was over. 

It didn't take long for Poe to catch up with Kylo, hands coming up to twist in his shirt and pull him closer, deepening the kiss, slowing it down and turning it into something soft and sensual. 

Kylo reveled in the heat of the kiss for a few moments more before abandoning Poe's mouth in favor of attacking his neck with soft nips and kisses that dragged some delicious moans and gasps from Poe that had Kylo itching to see what other sounds he could get out of the pole vaulter. 

"Inside, keys.......now," Poe managed to gasp out. "No need to give old man Snoke a show now."

And ok that was sensible so Kylo pulled away long enough to let Poe pull out his keys once more and unlock the door, the only thing stopping him from diving right back into the kiss the moment he caught sight of Poe's kiss bruised lips and mussed hair was the notion that he didn't want anyone else to see this, that deep possessive side of him that wanted the way Poe looked now all to himself. 

So he waited, let Poe open the door and followed him inside, but the moment they were through the threshold he shoved Poe back into the now closed door, mouth finding his again, hands coming down to grasp at his ass, tugging their groins together in a way that had both of them breaking away from the kiss and gasping out in pleasure. 

Kylo was hard, harder than he could ever remember being before and he could feel that Poe was in exactly the same predicament. This was fast, probably too fast for both of them but he couldn't really find it in himself to care. "Bedroom?" He asked, pulling back to give Poe a chance to catch his breath. 

Poe just nodded, jerking his head to the left, "end of the hall on the right."

Kylo finally stepped back, hand wrapping around Poe's and tugging the slighter man towards the bedroom, stopping ever few steps for quick kisses. 

They almost made it too, pressed against each other just outside of the bedroom door, Kylo making a mess of Poe's neck as he murmured nonsense, and begged him to stop teasing. 

"I want you," Kylo found himself saying as he bit down hard on the place where Poe's neck and shoulder joined, drawing a sharp shout of pleasure from the slighter man. "More than I've ever wanted anything else."

"I'm yours, all yours," Poe responded, hand coming up to Kylo's cheek, forcing him back so he could meet his eyes. "Whatever you want of me, it's yours."

It was too much, too soon, but it was them. Kylo had never felt like this for anyone else and Poe had never cared so deeply for someone so quickly. It was too much too soon but it would also never be enough. 

And alas, for this night at least, it wasn't meant to be. 

Kylo was moments away from hoisting Poe up and carrying him the rest of the way into the bedroom. When something bit down on his leg. "Ow, Jesus fuck," he shouted, pulling away and shaking whatever it was off of his leg. 

"What, what is it?" Poe looked down the same time Kylo did to see a rather fat corgi gripping his leg. "No, come on BB-8 don't do that, Kylo's ok, let him go now."

The little pup obeyed instantly, sinking back on its haunches, tail wagging as he stared up at his master like nothing was wrong. "Sorry, he isn't great with new people," Poe apologized. 

"It's fine," Kylo responded, leaning in to kiss Poe and start back where they had left off. Things were just beginning to become heated once more when their was a sharp yip from the puppy still seated by their feet. 

"If ignore him will he stop?" Kylo murmured against Poe's lips. 

"No," the other man responded, pulling back a bit to allow them both to look the other in the eye. 

"What if we go in the bedroom and close the door?"

"He'll keep barking, and then if that doesn't work he'll try head butting the door, he's done it before. He's not very fond of strangers touching me."

Kylo's hands tightened against Poe at the thought of anyone else with him like this, actually drawing a wince from the other man. "Sorry," he muttered, eyes downcast as he quickly released the shorter man as though he had been burned, stepping back away quickly. "It's just that the idea of you with any one else..."

"Bothers you," Poe finished, stepping forward to follow Kylo. "It's ok, that's actually kind of hot. 

Kylo could feel a blush burning it's way up his neck. "It's also probably a bit much a bit too soon from someone you barely know."

Poe didn't respond for several moments, just stared up at Kylo with dark, inquisitive eyes. "I'm beginning to think there is no such thing as too much too soon with the two of us," he stood up on his tip toes again, brushing a kiss against Kylo's cheek, ignoring the responding bark from BB-8. "How about a movie then since this little cock block isn't about to let us do anything else?"

"A movie would be great."

\--

They made it through almost half of Captain America: the first Avenger before they both passed out. 

Last thing Kylo recalled Bucky Barnes was falling off a train, then next thing he knew he was waking up with a terrible crick in his neck and a warm weight against his chest. 

He glanced down to see a familiar mop of curls resting there, Poe's breaths deep and even, indicating he was still very much asleep. They must have shifted sometime in the night because he could not recall how they got like this, Poe asleep, head pillowed on Kylo's chest, legs twined together. It was a fantastic way to wake up, even if his morning wood was pressing into Poe's stomach in a way that the other man definitely wouldn't miss once he woke up. 

He felt Poe shift on top of him, letting out a soft murmur as he began to slowly return to the world of the living. 

"Morning," he mumbled as he peered up at Kylo sleepily. "Sorry about falling asleep on you."

"It's alright," Kylo responded, using his arm that wasn't crushed against the couch to haul Poe further up onto his chest so they were face to face, noses brushing. "Pretty pleasant way to wake up actually."

"Hmmmmm, is that so," a wry smirk spread across Poe's face before he ground his hips down into Kylo's, dragging a moan from both of them "I can tell."

"And look at that, no BB-8 here to interrupt us, we should probably take advantage of this moment." At the moment BB-8 was no where to be seen, probably sleeping elsewhere in the house and Kylo wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away.

Poe's grin widened, "what exactly did you have in mind?" He shifted back, sitting up and moving his legs so that he was now straddling Kylo, grinding down and moving his hips against the taller man in a way that could only be classified as positively sinful. 

"I can think of a thing or two," Kylo managed to get out between gasps, one hand latching onto Poe's hip and the other sliding behind his neck to pull him into a steamy kiss. 

Or at least it would have been a steamy kiss had the front door not slammed open at that exact moment, startling Poe so much that he actually tumbled off of where he was perched atop Kylo and onto the living room floor. 

"I'm not looking so if you're naked please put some close on now," Finn shouted as he walked into the living room, one hand covering his eyes, the other stretched out and waving in front of him so he wouldn't run into anything. 

Seriously.....was this happening again!

"We're fully clothed idiot," Poe laughed fondly, clambering to his feet and stepping forward to tug Finn's hand away from his eyes, "thanks to you at least we didn't manage to get that far."

Kylo's stood up, taking a brief moment to adjust himself before Finn's eyes turned to him, assessing their rumpled, but overall still fully clothed and un-sexed-up appearance. "BB-8 cock block you again?" He smiled as he looked back at his roommate. 

"Yes," Poe's mouth turned downwards in what Kylo found to be an utterly adorable pout. "And then you didn't exactly help the situation so thanks for that."

Finn just continued to grim, "you're welcome, and good thing I did, it's already nine and you're supposed to be helping out with that kids camp today at ten remember."

"Shit," Poe spit out, eyes widening in horror, "I completely forgot." He whirled around to face Kylo, "I am so sorry, but I really really have to get going."

"It's ok," Kylo responded, even though disappointment had settled in his stomach, he had been looking forward to hanging out with Poe for most of today, even if sex hadn't happened. He liked Poe and right now he just wanted to spend time with him. "I'll just see myself out."

"Nonsense, come on, I'll see you out myself," Poe grabbed Kylo's hand again, his palm warm. "It's the least I can do."

"Nice seeing you again man," Finn added as Poe tugged Kylo towards the door and as he headed down the hall towards what was presumably his bedroom. 

"Don't think I didn't see that hicky too," Poe yelled after Finn, "I'm pumping you for information later."

"Pot, Kettle, Black," was all Finn said, nodding towards Poe's neck and slamming the bedroom door behind him. 

And now that he got a good look at it, he did do a bit of a number on Poe's neck, the most evident mark a deep purple bruise just below his jawline on the left side. He could almost see faint teeth marks. 

Poe opened the front door for Kylo and then leaned against the frame after Kylo had stepped through, still not releasing his hand. "So I had a lot of fun last night," Poe paused for a moment, "and this morning," he amended. 

"I did too," responded Kylo, letting a rare smile spread across his features even though that sinking feeling was settling in his gut. Here it came, out the door after a one night stand -which was insulting in and of itself since they hadn't even gotten that far - and never to be heard from again. It was almost disappointing, he liked Poe, far more than he had ever liked any one person actually. 

Of course Poe, as he was often prone to doing, had to go and surprise Kylo once more. "Actually that might be the most fun I've had in a long time and, if you want to, I'd like to keep having fun with you, as like a regular thing....like.....um....well....dating, I'd like to date you," he finally managed to spit out, clearly almost as flustered as Kylo had been the last time he stood on Poe's front stoop. 

"I'd like that too," Kylo answered, for the first time managing to pass as the suave, calm and collected party in their twosome, which was adorable because Poe looked positively edible when he blushed. "How about tonight."

"Tonight would be great," Poe responded, immediately brightening. "I'm done with camp at around five."

"Great, we'll get dinner and then after we can head to my place." Kylo used their still linked hands to tug Poe forward into the circle of his arms. "Unlike you My roommates are never home and I don't have any pets." Ok where was any of this coming from, one moment Kylo is a stuttering mess around Poe, the next he's slipping innuendo between every turn of phrase, seriously why could he not be like this all the time. 

Poe clearly also liked this side of Kylo, if the slight jerk of his hips and rising flush were any indication. "Is that a promise."

"Darling, it's a guarantee."


	3. Chapter 3

To say Kylo was excited for their date would be a bit of an understatement. He had actually changed his outfit four different times until he settled on a plain white tee and his leather jacket. They weren't really going anywhere particularly fancy for dinner, a small Italian place just off campus, but based on how Poe had looked the other night he got the impression that Poe had a very particular style and kylo wanted to make sure he looked good for their date. 

Course he was completely wrong in his initial assessment of Poe, again. 

So when Poe answered the door that night Kylo could only stare down stupidly down at the man. "I......that was not what I was expecting," and it wasn't a bad thing, not in the slightest, Just not what he was expecting. 

Poe flushed under Kylo's scrutiny, running a self conscious hand down the front of the red flannel he was wearing over his Rebel Alliance tee. He also had on a pair of black skinny jeans tucked into a beat up pair of combat boots that made his legs look fantastic and his dark curls were tucked beneath a dark grey beanie. 

He was the single most adorable thing Kylo had ever seen, including BB-8. 

Unfortunately, Poe wasn't privy to Kylo's private thoughts, so he instead interpreted the other mans reaction as significantly less positive than it was. "Yeah, it's a bit different than what I wore last night, but um, I was kind of trying to impress you then and this is more how I usually dress. My last ex sort of hated it, thought I looked over like a hipster, which yeah I sort of do, and I know some people hate it but I thought it might be best you see it right off the bat before we get....."

Kylo cut Poe's rambling off again by swooping down for a kiss. He hadn't much cared for where that thought process had been going anyway, filing the comment about Poe's ex away in the same place he held on to Jessika's comment about Poe's past relationships the other night. He would need to get the full story on that sometime soon and he was fairly sure he wasn't going to enjoy it. Poe was gorgeous and perfect and Kylo never wanted to see Poe so unsettled or distraught, especially over something that Kylo had said. 

"Is that going to be our thing now?" Poe asked when Kylo pulled back, "using a kiss to shut each other up when we start to ramble."

Kylo ignored him, but yes, that was very much going to be their thing. "You look fantastic, really. If I didn't know that BB-8 would never allow it I would push you back through that door and straight to the bedroom. But since that's not really an option thanks to a certain cock blocking corgi and your nosey roommate I suggest we go out, enjoy dinner and then go back to my place and I can show you exactly how much I like what your wearing." It was amazing really, what Poe managed to pull out of Kylo. One minute he would be a bumbling mess, stumbling over his words, pulling laughter and giggles from Poe and the next he was somehow able to spit out the exact words the other man needed to hear. 

"That sounds fantastic," Poe responded, a wide smile splitting his face. "Lead the way."

\--

Dinner had been a complete and unmitigated disaster......although somehow, at the end of it all, it had turned out ok. 

Turns out Poe was a vegan, and, well, a tiny little Italian place that was known for putting meat sauce on literally everything might not have been the best choice. What's worse, the waitress had spent almost the entire time trying to flirt with both Poe and Kylo, even going so far as to proposition the two of them. Poe had laughed it off, but even the idea of having to share Poe was completely abhorrent to Kylo. So if that kiss just outside the door as they were leaving, clearly within their waitresses eyeline, was a little more heated than was probably appropriate, well who could blame him. Anyway, it seemed that Poe had rather liked it so that was a win win. 

He had planned on dessert at the coffee shop near the house he shared with Phasma and Hux, but Poe had very skillfully persuaded him that just heading home for the night would be the best route for them. And by skillfully, Kylo means he had promised to let the taller man have him on the first horizontal surface available the moment they were through the door.

Of course again, fate had other plans. 

"You have got to be kidding me," Kylo stared up at his house in horror. 

"Your roommates have the worst timing," Poe muttered before tugging Kylo towards the front door. Music could be heard thumping throughout the house and a number of students, mostly football and basketball players, in various states of sobriety loitered around his front lawn. 

Why would they opt to throw a party tonight of all nights, Phasma and Hux never threw parties at the house, they always just dictated to all of their little underclassmen minions when and where various parties would be. It's like they were actually trying to cock block him. 

Which might be surprisingly accurate, considering he was greeted by a grinning Finn, Rey and Jessika the moment they stepped though the door. 

"Hey, how was your date?" A clearly intoxicated Rey shouted over the thud of some awful electro-pop music. 

"Significantly better if all of you would leave, now," Kylo's deadpan managed to drag a snort of laughter from Poe. 

"Awwwww, did you get cock blocked again," cooed Jessika, her wide grin clear indication that she was very much to blame for this impromptu party that was currently serving to get in the way of his plans for the rest of this night. 

"You could always go back to our place," Finn commented off hand, drawing a glare from Poe that would have looked perfectly at home on Kylo's features, good to know he wasn't the only sexually frustrated member of this twosome. 

"Whatevs, you can't leave now," Jessika laughed, detaching herself from Rey and Finn to wrap a surprisingly strong hand around Kylo's arm and tug him away from Poe. "Come on Tallboy, you're coming with me to get drinks," and whoa she was strong for such a tiny girl.

"Jesssssss," Poe whined, knowing exactly why his overprotective friend was planning. 

"Oh relax Dameron," she called back as she dragged Kylo towards the kitchen, "I'll return him with all of the important bits intact, we just need to have a little chat."

The kitchen was less crowded than Kylo expected, it also smelled faintly of cheap beer and bad liquor which had Kylo's nose wrinkling in distaste. 

Jessika let go of Kylo's arm in favor of rummaging through the fridge and pulling out a bottled of wine and a bottle of vodka and shoving them at Kylo. "Mix that Pink Moscoto with the Raspberry Vodka, it's Poe's favorite."

"What?" Kylo was thrown completely off kilter by the demand. "Is that really what you brought me here for, you don't need to order me to get him a drink, I'd be more than willing to do it without you forcing me."

"No that's not why I fucking brought you here, it's a fucking test, now make the goddamn drink," Jessika snapped. 

"Whatever," Kylo rolled his eyes before turning to rummage through his cabinet for a proper wine glass, no fucking way he was going to serve Poe anything in those god awful solo cups. 

"Happy," he muttered once he was done mixing the drink. 

"Not yet, but it's a start," Jessika responded, dark eyes locked firmly on Kylo's. "What he's wearing tonight, what did you think of it, and don't bother lying to me, I'll know if you do."

This string of questioning was confusing to say the least, but Kylo really wasn't being given much of a choice so he opted to just roll with it, "he looks gorgeous, red and black suits him and the beanie is adorable."

"And the fact that he's a Vegan, it doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?" Kylo queried with a raised brow. "I know I may not be one, but the fact that he chooses not to eat animal byproducts isn't something that really affects my life in any way aside from me now having to be more careful about where I choose to take him for dinner or when I cook for him in the future. If anything I'm impressed, that kind of commitment to a lifestyle takes willpower, far more than most people have."

Jessica seemed pleased by that, but she had one remaining question, one that Kylo expected was likely the single most important question she had planned to ask, the one that was there specifically to trip him up. "And after graduation, assuming the two of you are still in a relationship at that point."

"We're not..."

"You're boyfriends, stop fighting it and just fucking start using the label everyone already knows fits both of you."

Kylo let out a short huff but nodded at her to continue. 

"As I was saying, after graduation, Olympics or MIT."

Well that made no sense at all, why would he have any say whatsoever in what Poe chose to do immediately after graduation, he'll if Poe decided on neither Kylo would stand by him. "Not exactly my place to make that decision, that is entirely up to Poe."

"And if he decides not to go with what would have been your preference, will you get pissy after the fact?"

"Why the fuck would I?" Kylo demanded, not seeing any of the rationale behind any of the questions this insane girl had been asking. "Poe's an amazing person with an insane amount of talent and he'll be successful no matter what he chooses to do. Yeah it would be a great deal of fun to see him at the Olympics, hell, if things go right for me in the fencing circuit I'll be able to be right there with him for them, but if that's not what he wants to do then that's completely his decision and I'll support him in it."

Jessika was grinning at the end of his little rant, practically bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. 

"I take it I passed whatever this little test was?"

"With flying colors," her grin grew impossibly wider, "but if you hurt him in any way I'll still be the first in line to murder you for it."

Kylo didn't doubt the validity of that threat. "Care to explain the rationale behind your choice in questions?"

The smile instantly dropped from Jessika's face and her movements ceased as she carefully considered her next words. "It's not my place to say, at least not the specific details, but Poe's last ex was a dick. He harped on everything about Poe that he didn't like, things like his clothes, his affinity for girly drinks, his eating habits, picked away bit by bit at Poe's confidence. He slowly but surly twisted the Poe I had known since we were three into someone I barely recognized. And then he had the audacity to dump Poe when it looked like his broken arm might end up being a career ending injury. It took ages for Poe to heal from the sort of emotional trauma that ass wipe inflicted, trauma Poe hadn't even realized had occurred because the d-bag was such a master manipulator and Poe is way too sweet and trusting for his own good. You're the first person he's even expressed interest in since then and I had to make sure you wouldn't be just another douche trying to work his way into Poe's pants and ruin his life."

Kylo could feel his anger flaring up at the thought of someone treating Poe so abysmally, "and this ex, who was he."

Jessika just snorted out another laugh, "and let you go and try to murder him, I'll pass. I don't really want to witness a homicide right now." Her tone turned serious once more, "if Poe wants you to know he will tell you, I've already probably shared more than I should, but I needed to make sure you wouldn't hurt him like that." She stepped around Kylo, grabbing a beer for herself and playfully hip checking him in the direction of the kitchen door, "now go take your boy his drink, if your going to make it through the night at a Phasma and Hux party both of you are going to want to be plastered for this."

Kylo turned to do as he was told but paused briefly in the doorway, "hey Jessika."

"Hmmmm?" She hummed in acknowledgement as she mixed another drink, probably for Finn or Rey. 

"Thanks."

"No problem, just make sure I don't regret it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short bit but I wanted to get it out.

So waking up naked next to one Poe Dameron had been how Kylo Ren had hoped his day would start, although he could do without the splitting headache.

"Too early," Poe murmured, curling in closer to Kylo when the other mans shifting woke him as well. 

Kylo took a moment to enjoy the warm expanse of muscle and skin pressed against his side, marvel at the lovely way his pale skin stood out against Poe's darker complexion when they were pressed together, before he was forced back into the real world and the horrific realization that their first time together had been a drunken hookup that he couldn't even remember. 

"Fuck," Kylo's flailing served to not only roll him right off of the bed and land painfully on the floor but it also managed to drag Poe from the lethargic post drunken passed out state and had him sitting up straight in the bed, only to let out a sudden undignified yelp when pressure was put on his incredibly sore backside. 

"Please tell me we didn't do what I think we did while we were both shit faced," Kylo stated from his place on the floor. 

"Based on the fact that we're both naked and I can barely sit, it's that or I let someone else fuck me last night and then they dumped me in this bed with a very naked you," that dragged a growl out of Kylo. "Relax Tallboy, I wouldn't let anyone else's dick anywhere near me if a solid fucking from you was an option, even if I was completely trashed." Poe shifted again, wincing as he did, "and based on how sore I am I think you may have ruined me for anyone else."

Kylo climbed back to his feet, sitting down on the bed next to Poe. This isn't what he wanted, not how it was supposed to go. "Poe, I am so sorry, this isn't what I wanted." Kylo could feel his own panic rising, hands shaking as he reached out to take Poe's, only to pull back with a sharp flinch, eyes shifting away from Poe to stare at the opposite wall when he realized that after last night that might not be what Poe really wanted. Everything had been going so well and now this, how could he have been so stupid to let this happen. Poe meant more to him than drunken sex, he was special and their first time together as a couple shouldn't have been like this. "I didn't think it would be like this the first time. 

"Whoa, whoa ,whoa," panic overtook Poe's features as he suddenly realized what Kylo was apologizing for, cutting straight through the haze that usually came with a particularly nasty hangover. He reached out pulling Kylo's hands into his blanket covered lap, lacing their fingers together. "Yeah it's not ideal but you don't have anything to apologize for Kylo, if anything I should be impressed, even completely wasted i can tell you gave me a solid fucking."

"But I wanted it to be...."

"Special?" Poe finished. "Sweetheart, I don't need roses or candles or any of that shit, so long as it's you it will be special. I like you, a lot more than I've ever really liked anyone before and considering how long we've known each other and how much I hated you when we first met that is more than a little terrifying. Granted I would prefer to actually remember what it felt like, but the way I see it you'll just have to make it up to me next time," Poe finished, leaning forward to press their foreheads together, eyes closing and humming with contentment. 

"So it's ok, your ok?" Kylo questioned, still feeling a bit unsure of himself and with what had happened

"I don't think I've ever been better," Poe responded with a bright smile, the sincerity of the statement bleeding into his voice. "In fact, I can only think of one thing that could make it better," and with that he was suddenly tugging one of Kylo's hands up, slipping two of his fingers into his mouth and sucking obscenely, the way his tongue lapped at the taller mans fingers and hooded bedroom eyes he was leveling Kylo with leaving no question as to exactly what he meant. 

And really the sex would have been fantastic, but since the universe had a twisted sense of humor they were never going to get to that. All thanks to Phasma and Rey's horrible timing. 

"You have got to be joking," Kylo muttered when their was a sharp knock on the bedroom door. Poe sighed in exasperation, but Kylo could see the laughter in his eyes, and really even he had to admit this was becoming comical. 

"Poe, Kylo," that was Rey's voice, soft and quiet through the door. "Phasma sent me, she said breakfast was almost ready."

"We're a bit busy Rey," Poe called back, voice coming out horse and strained. 

"She said you would say that too," Rey responded. "She told me to tell you that if the two of you are not down in two minutes she will drag you both out the front door, shove you into her truck and drop you off buck naked at central hall."

Poe glanced at Kylo, a soft shrug of his shoulders, "wouldn't be the first time for me."

Kylo's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull at that, questions on the tip of his tongue as her heard Rey's laughter from the other side of the door. 

"Two minutes Poe make your choice," footsteps signaled her retreat. 

"Naked at central hall before?" Kylo questioned, getting up off of the bed in search of his pants, ah, there they were, thrown haphazardly over a lamp. 

"The student union actually, but same thing basically. I was on the losing end of a bet, and now that I think about it, it's not an experience I care to repeat," Poe finished standing up to follow Kylo's example. 

"Kylo, where are my clothes?" Turns out they were littering the staircase at the moment, which does beg the question, exactly how many people had seen Poe naked and who does Kylo now have to kill because of that.


End file.
